With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming apparatus that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
In some jurisdictions at present the regulations impose limits on the number or value of bets that can be placed on a game. This raises a problem of how to provide entertainment to players in a similar manner to the entertainment achieved through play of games that do not comply with the regulations. Even where the regulations do not have such a limitation, there is an ongoing need for alternative methods for players to place wagers in a wagering game on a gaming machine.
In addition, it is important that a player be able to understand the operation of a game quickly so that the player can start to quickly play the game and therefore extract maximum entertainment from the game.